Obito, Guardian Angel
by Kevin Uchiha
Summary: All but two Uchihas are dead but it quite isn't true. Obito Uchiha, who has now died twice, is the guardian angel of one of the last Uchihas, Kevin Uchiha. OCxSakura
1. Prolouge

**Obito, Guardian Angel**

**Prolouge**

* * *

A boy with googles lay on the floor in a blank white room, he started to stir.

"Obito Uchiha."

The boy woke up fully by the sound of his name, "Who said that?"

"Obito Uchiha, you are given one last chance, since you died again. This chance is different."

"A chance? For what?" Obito asked, once again the voice ignored him.

"Do you accept?"

"Uh, sure, why not." said Obito, not wanting to stay at a place like this.

"You are to protect the child."

"What child?"

"You have been chosen as the guardian angel for Kevin Uchiha."

Before Obito could say anything a light flashed.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

Obito found himself in a room with a kid sleeping, who, now, started to stir.

"Are you a thief?" the boy asked.

"No." said Obito. "I'm a ghost."

"Prove it." the boy said.

Obito panicked, how was he gonna prove it? Obito was thinking and he accidently hit his hand on the table, which he didn't hit, his hand went through it.

"Cool! I'm Kevin Uchiha!" said Kevin.

"I'm Obito Uchiha." said Obito.

"Hey! We're both from the Uchiha clan!" said Kevin.

"I suppose we are..." said Obito.


	2. Chapter 1: Departure

**Chapter 1: Departure

* * *

**"Kevin, are you sure you wanna go back to Konoha?" asked Tazuna.

"Yes, I am." said Kevin.

"Do you know the way?" asked Tazuna.

"Not really but Obito can guide me." said Kevin.

"Ah, yes, your guardian angel." said Tazuna.

"I'll visit you guys when I can." said Kevin, he grinned and left.

Tazuna smiled.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

_I'm glad you're my guardian angel, Obito._ Kevin thought to Obito.

_I'm glad that I'm guiding someone from my own clan, Kevin._ The now dead, Obito, thought to Kevin.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

"Load Hokage, someone from Kiri sent you a message!"

"Give it to me." said the third hokage.

The man gave the third the message and the third opened it. It read:

_Third Hokage,_

_I have been allowing one kid from your village to live in my house, now he has chosen to go back to Konoha and live back in his rightfully inherited place, the Uchiha compound. His name is Kevin Uchiha, he may blank out sometimes because he's got a guardian angel protecting him, Obito Uchiha, no one but you may know that he has a guardian angel._

_From, Tazuna._

"Let the kid, Kevin Uchiha from Kiri, pass." ordered the third, "And bring him in here."

"Yes, Lord Hokage!" said the man and disappeared.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

End of chapter 1, review.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Obito, Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

* * *

I lost this chapter, so instead of re-writing it, I'm putting in a description of Kevin.

Name: Kevin Uchiha

Age: 13

Rank: Chunin

Team: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake

Clan: Uchiha

Family: Rin(mom;deceased), dad is unknown(for now) but is dead.

Description: Short spiky black hair, onyx eyes(like any other Uchihas), wears black pants, gray shirt with the Uchiha clan sign on the black, and unzipped red jacket with 'Kevin' written sideways on the side, black sunglasses, and black shinobi sandal thingies.


	4. Chapter 3: The truth

**Obito, Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 3: The Truth

* * *

**"That's impossible!" said Sasuke. "You can't be an Uchiha!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Kevin and stood up. "Itachi is much better than you, I'm gonna go pay him a little visit." Kevin turned around and started walking but something stopped his tracks.

Kakashi said, "All Uchiha's are dead, Kevin."

"You're lying." said Kevin, in denial. "It's not true! All Uchiha's can't be dead!" he dropped down to his knees and faced the floor. "It can't..."

Kakashi put a hand on Kevin's shoulder, "But it's true, Kevin, face the facts. Itachi is... the one who killed the whole clan."

"YOU'RE LYING!" shouted Kevin. "A man, like Itachi, won't just killed people from their own clan!" he stood up and ran to the place he would always have time to think, his favorite spot. The Memorial Stone.

"I'm sorry." muttered Kakashi.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

Kevin stopped when he finally found the Memorial Stone, he fell to his knees, faced the floor, and started crying, tears falling on the ground.

"Kevin, there's something you need to know." said Obito, appearing next to Kevin, making him visible to only certain people.

"What is that something?" asked Kevin.

"I never wanted to tell you this but, Kakashi was telling the truth." said Obito. "Itachi Uchiha was in fact the one who caused the Uchiha Massacare."

"Stop lying." said Kevin.

"But! The day before the Massacare happened, I happened to be walking around the Hokage tower and over heard the third and Itachi talking." said Obito. "Itachi tried denying something and the third told him he _had_ to do it."

"So, they were talking about the Massacare, right?" asked Kevin, looking up at Obito.

Obito nodded, "So, it was actually the third that wanted Itachi to cause the Massacare. Itachi, who is still on our side, is working for the Akatsuki is actually spying on them."

"So, he's still good, right?" asked Kevin.

"Yup!" said Obito. 'But there is actually another thing I wanted to tell you but I'll keep that one for a later time, it's too much to take in.'

Kevin got up and stopped crying.

'That is one weird kid.' Kakashi thought to himself, as he watched Kevin talk to himself the whole time, not knowing who he was talking to nor what he was talking about, he was sad a while ago and now he's all... jumpy and happy. 'He's got that same grin on his face.'

What Kakashi didn't know was that he was grinning because of his past with Itachi.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting the other rookies

**Obito, Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the other rookies

* * *

**Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke had stuff to do, were showing Kevin around here and there. The three bumped into six other people.

"Where's Sasuke?" asked a blonde girl, who obviously likes Sasuke.

"He went to do stuff." said Naruto.

"Aw." said the blonde.

"Naruto, who's the new kid." whispered a kid with red fang markers on both his cheeks.

Kevin's eye twitched, "Hey! I'm a year older than you, if you're the same age as Naruto and the pink fangirl, Sasushi? Maybe it was Saruki. Well, forget her name."

"I'm Sakura." said Sakura.

"Oh, yeah!" said Kevin.

"Guys, this is Kevin." said Naruto.

"Kevin Uchiha to be excact." added Kevin.

"Uchiha? Are you related to Sasuke?" asked the blonde haired girl.

"NO! And I never will be!" said Kevin. "He use to be awesome and now look at him! He's stubborn, arrogant, and a stuck up person!"

"Don't say that about Sasuke!" about the blonde and Sakura said.

"Don't tell me what to do." said Kevin. "I'm a-" He stopped talking when a Kiri messenger went down to Kevin. He took the message from the bird, Kevin bowed to the bird before it left.

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

"None of your business." said Kevin. "Introduce your friends to me already."

"That's Hinata Hyuga." Naruto refered to a girl who had lavender eyes with no pupil. "Kiba Inuzuka." A kid with the two red fang markers on both his cheeks. "Shino Aburame." A kid with brown hair and you can't really see much of him. "Shikamaru Nara." A kid with brown narrow eyes and brown hair in a pony tail. "Choji Akimichi." A fat kid with a scarf. "And Ino Yamanaka." the blonde girl.

_The next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio._ thought Obito. _And he forgot to introduce me!_

Kevin snickered.

"What's so funny?" asked Ino.

"Nothing." said Kevin, who turned around and bumped into someone.

"Kevin?"


	6. Chapter 5: We meet again

**Obito, Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 5: We meet again

* * *

**"Kevin?"

"Huh?" asked Kevin and then looked up to see a man. "Tazuna!" Kevin jumped up and helped Tazuna up. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, it's Gatou." said Tazuna.

"Oh, yeah." said Kevin. "Him."

"Well, I needed help 'escorting' me to Kiri." said Tazuna.

"Oh, someone sent you this." said Kevin, holding out the scroll the messenger bird sent earlier.

When Tazuna opened it and read it, he went pale. Kevin took the scroll from Tazuna and it read:

_You better watch out cause I'm sending men to kill you to stop you from finishing that bridge, old man._

_-Gatou_

"Don't worry, Tazuna!" said Kevin. "Cause I'm gonna protect you from him and his men!"

_That's the spirit, Kevin!_ thought Obito.

"Don't get over yourself." said Sakura.

"Shut up, pinkie! I'm a chunin and you guys just became genins!" said Kevin.

"You're a chunin?" Sakura and Naruto asked.

"Duh! Why else would I be a year older than you guys?" asked Kevin.

"I thought you were a genin!" said Naruto.

"Yeah, gramps thinks I'm a genin, too." said Kevin. "So, I guess I'll have to take the Chunin Exams again."

"Chunin Exams?" asked Naruto.

"Kakashi didn't tell you?" asked Kevin. "Kakashi will explain later."

"Ok..." said Naruto, leaving him all confused along with the other genins.


	7. Chapter 6: Chunin Exams

**Obito, Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 6: Chunin Exams

* * *

**After coming home from a mission with Tazuna, Team 7 was exhausted, except Kevin and Kakashi.

"Come on!" said Kevin. "You can't be that tired, are you?"

"Shut up, _dobe_." said Sasuke.

"Well, someone is awfully grumpy to someone who saved their life." said Kevin.

"Meet up at the training field at three." said Kakashi, and left.

_You know Kakashi, so you should be late, too! So, you aren't wasting life waiting for him._ thought Obito.

_Yup!_ Kevin agreed.

"Should we go to the training field now?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I got to go do stuff. Bye!" said Kevin.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

"You two are late!" shouted Naruto and Sakura.

"Yeah, about that..." started Kevin and Kakashi.

_An elderly women asked me to carry her luggage, so I had to help her. _thought Obito.

"A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way here." said Kakashi.

"An elderly women asked me to carry her luggage, so I had to help her." said Kevin, at the same time Kakashi talked.

Kakashi looked at Kevin blankly, 'That's the same excuse Obito comes up with.'

"LIARS!" shouted Sakura and Naruto.

"But, it's the truth!" lied Kevin.

"Liar."

"Let's forget that now and talk about why I wanted you here." said Kakashi.

"If it's about the Chunin Exams, do I have to take it again cause I already passed it." said Kevin.

"I'm not sure but since you're already a chunin you are allowed to just watch." said Kakashi. "Anyway, I'm called you here to talk about the Chunin Exams. The exam is based on three different types. You have to pass each one of them to go on to the next step. There will be other genins from foreign countries. I am nominating you to participate, it is being held in a week, so go get some training."


	8. Chapter 7: Neji Hyuga

**Obito, Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 7: Neji Hyuga

* * *

**Kevin stood with the other jonins as the third explained the rules for the exams. After the third finished everyone but the two first people to fight went up the balcony. The fighters were Sasuke Uchiha and Yorio.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

After some fights later, the screen picked random names and stopped, it read: _Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno._ Both Sakura and Ino went down to the arena.

"Go Sakura! Beat Ino's ass!" Kevin shouted and encouraged Sakura. "No offence Ino, it's not that I don't like you but you are just annoying."

(**A/N: I don't like writing Naruto fights and I'm bad at them, so I'm just gonna write what they say before and after the fight.**)

Ino and Sakura delivered a punch at each other, causing both of them to pass out. Kevin and Shikamaru jumped down Kevin got Sakura, while Shikamaru got Ino.

"This is too troublesome..." said Shikamaru.

After getting Ino and Sakura out of the field the screen flashed names and ended with: _Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga._ They both went down.

"I suggest you quit or you could die." said Neji.

A while...

Kevin had his sharingan on but people couldn't see because of his sunglasses, Kakashi adjusted his headband so he could see out of his, or use to be Obito's, sharingan. Neji was about to give the final blow until Kevin jumped down, removing his sunglasses and stopped Neji with Shikamaru's shadow possension jutsu.

"I suggest you stop." said Kevin.

"Who're you?" asked Neji but once he got a look into Kevin's eyes he knew an instant it was the Sharingan. "So you're an Uchiha."

"What if I am?" asked Kevin. "It doesn't matter either way. Why would you even try to kill her if you had no reason?"

"I had a reason, she was a weakling, a disgrace to the Hyuga clan. It was her destiny to die." said Neji.

"I don't give shit about that destiny crap!" said Kevin. "You can't just go killing people whenever you like! People can change their destiny as well as you can, too! There isn't just one destiny, there can be many outcomes on what you do or say."

"I, too, was once like you! But someone made me realize something... Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. This line, this one quote made me realize something... You must care for your comrades, protect them with all your life even if it means their life." said Kevin. "If I were to pick between for someone to kill, for example: If someone gave me a choice that I have to kill Naruto or Sakura dies, I'd fight the shinobis to get Naruto and Sakura from harms way, either way, someone would have died on any of my choice but I had died with pride with my choice."

_That's what I would have said to this guy!_ thought Obito.

"Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum... That's Obito's line..." muttered Kakashi to no one in particular.


	9. Chapter 8: The whole truth

**Obito, Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 8: The whole truth

* * *

**The third hokage decided to make final rounds of the Chunin Exams in a month, and it's been a week since the preliminaries. Kevin was walking to the Memorial Stone, he had been walking around to know the place more and the more he walked the more he knew the place. When he made it to the stone, he saw Kakashi and at an instant Kevin hid behind a tree.

"I'm sorry!" said Kakashi. "It was my fault, Obito!"

"He's talking to me?" Obito asked, appearing next to Kevin and is currently visible to Kevin and anyone else that is close to Kevin.

"I suppose." whispered Kevin.

"If I had been less reckless, you would have never died! I'm so sorry! I should have treated you better, it's my fault that you and Rin died!" said Kakashi.

"It's not his fault." said Obito.

"But he thinks it is." whispered Kevin.

Both Kevin and Obito came out of hiding and walked behind Kakashi.

"Kakashi." said Obito, making Kakashi turn around and turned pale.

"Obito?" asked Kakashi.

"Yup!" said Obito. "Don't blame yourself, Kakashi, it wasn't your fault."

"But it is." said Kakashi.

"No it isn't!" said Obito. "You are not responsible for neither Rin or my death! Rin didn't die on that day and I was given another chance but died once again on the day of the Massacare."

"So, you were-" started Kakashi.

Obito nodded. "Yes, Kakashi. I was found and killed by Itachi, Rin also got killed, Kevin on the other hand didn't get killed by his best friend in the world."

"So, you and Rin-" started Kakashi.

"Yes, we got married and Kevin is our son." said Obito.

"Your my dad?" asked Kevin.

"Yup." said Obito.

"How are you alive?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm not, remember I said I died twice?" asked Obito, Kakashi nodded. "When I died that time, I was chosen as the guardian angel for Kevin, there will be some days that I will not be able to protect Kevin, so Kakashi please be that person who will come to his aid."

Kakashi nodded. "I will."

"Dad? Is Kakashi like my uncle now?" asked Kevin.

"Only if Kakashi wants to be." said Obito.

"Sure." said Kakashi.

"Awesome!" said Kevin.


	10. Chapter 9: A date?

**Obito, Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 9: A date?

* * *

**Kevin sat on the grass leaning on a tree, with Sakura walking up to him.

"Hey, Sakura." Kevin greeted Sakura.

"Hi." said Sakura, sitting next to Kevin but not too close cause that would just be... awkward.

"I see you really like Sasuke." said Kevin.

"Uh, yeah." said Sakura.

"What do you see in him anyway? He's just a big jerk." said Kevin.

"He's cute, smart, and talented." said Sakura.

"You only care about his physical things, how about his mental things?" asked Kevin.

"I never really thought about that." said Sakura.

"Anyway, we should get to know each other more and Naruto, too, since we're gonna have to work together." said Kevin.

"Um, ok." said Sakura.

After a while of telling each other about themselves, both their stomachs growled.

"Do you want to go eat some place?" asked Kevin.

"Sure." said Sakura, with a hint of blush.

Kevin got up and held out a hand, which Sakura took, and pulled her up, maybe he pulled too much cause they both fell on the ground. Sakura on top of Kevin, they both accidently kissed. Sakura pulled away cause Kevin's head was on the floor, they both started blushing and turned away from each other.

"Sorry." they both apologized.

Sakura got off of Kevin and he got up, they both walked to Ichiraku and went inside.

"Two ramen." said Kevin.

"Alright." said the man.

After a while, they both got their food, they ate in silence.

"Kevin?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"Is this... a date?" asked Sakura.

Kevin looked shocked for a moment, he had never thought of getting asked a question like that. "Only if you want it to be."

"Oh, then it is a date then." said Sakura.

* * *

OCx? reveals to be OCxSakura, I don't know why but it's like Obito and Rin, Obito is Kevin and Rin is Sakura. Was this chapter good? Bad? Maybe so, you tell me. Please review.


	11. Chapter 10: Separation

**Obito, Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 10: Separation

* * *

**The final rounds has just about finished until something exploded, everyone screamed but soon fell asleep by someone's jutsu.

Kevin stood in front of Orochimaru. He couldn't let Orochimaru kill the old man.

"Get out of my way!" said Orochimaru.

"No! You're not gonna kill gramps!" said Kevin.

A while...

Orochimaru had Kevin in his grip, he looked at Kevin's stomach, which had some sealing markings. Orochimaru did a jutsu and hit Kevin's stomach, who was sent flying.

Obito caught Kevin before he fell. Before Kevin blacked out, he saw Obito fading and saying 'sorry'.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

Kevin woke up and Sakura was the first person he saw.

"Kevin? What happened?" asked Sakura.

Kevin tried to remember what happened, he burst into tears when he remembered.

"He's gone." said Kevin, who got a hug from Sakura and cried on her. "My guardian angel is gone..."

"Guardian Angel?" asked Sakura.

"Obito..." said Kevin.

"Obito?"

"My... dad is gone!" said Kevin. "He's gone..."

"Kevin, you've got to get a hold of yourself." said Sakura, shaking Kevin. "You've got to pull through, Konoha is under attack and we have to help."

Kevin stopped crying for a while. "Alright, I'm ready."

* * *

Good? Bad? Review. I know all the chapters are short.


	12. Chapter 11: Tsunade

_Warning: Some swearing_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kevin and plot_

**Obito, Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 11: Tsunade

* * *

**Kevin followed Jiraiya and Naruto, looking for this lady named Tsunade.

Jiraiya was teaching Naruto a new jutsu while Kevin didn't care, he had learned a over a hundred jutsus, he need not to learn but to copy.

After a while of searching, it was getting late, so Jiraiya brought the two to a tavern.

"A tavern?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah." said Jiraiya.

"Are you trying to get a bad influence on me?" asked Naruto.

"No one's making you do anything, just stay out of the grown ups way." said Jiraiya, who walked inside. Kevin and Naruto trailed behind him. There was a moment of pause. "Tsunade!" Jiraiya pointed at a blonde girl. "Jiraiya?" the blonde stood up.

"An old lady, yeah right, pervy sage." muttered Naruto. Kevin snickered, as he and Naruto followed Jiraiya. All three sat down. They all odered food and after a while their food came and they started to eat.

"I know you saw Orochimaru." said Jiraiya. The girl with black hair gasped.

Kevin looked at Jiraiya, "What about Orochimaru!" Jiraiya ignored him. "I know you know he did it but you have done nothing! My dad was gone after I fought him... That makes me worst than trash, I couldn't protect him after all of the years he's been with me."

"What makes you think that?" asked Jiraiya.

Kevin stayed silent and just stared at the table before talking, "Shinobi Rule #172, A shinobi must put their comrades life after their own, protect them even if it costs their life."

"Ugh! You're like Kakashi-sensei, now!" said Naruto. "Who's your dad anyway? I've never seen or met him the entire time I knew you."

"His name is not an importance to you but what is, is that he died protecting a friend." said Kevin.

"I thought he died during the invasion." said Naruto.

"He was already dead." said Kevin.

"It's Obito Uchiha isn't it?" asked Jiraiya.

Kevin looked at Jiraiya and looked back down on the table, he couldn't bare hear his name. "Yes."

"Anyways back to the topic." said Jiraiya. Tsunade took out cards and began to shuffle them and laid them on the table.

"Why are you really here?" asked Tsunade.

Jiraiya took the cards and shuffled them and laid it on the table. Tsunade was getting the cards until something made her stop her tracks, "The leaf village has came to a decision to make you the fifth hokage."

Naruto and Shizune came to shock, Kevin made the decision to make Tsunade the fifth hokage for he is the leader of the Uchiha clan and must be present at all times in a meeting, Naruto started choking on his food. Then Tsunade started to get the cards again and gave some to Jiraiya. Naruto stopped choking and glared at Jiraiya.

"You heard about the third hokage." said Jiraiya.

"It was Orochimaru's doing, right? I've heard of that." said Tsunade.

"Wait a second, are you saying he's the one that killed the old man?" asked Naruto. "Who is this Orochimaru guy?"

"He's one of the sannins like Jiraiya and Tsunade." said Kevin.

"But why? Why would he do it? All of the sannins are from Konoha, right? Then why would he do it?" asked Naruto.

"Who's this brat you've got here?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto glared at Tsunade.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki." said Jiraiya.

Tsunade turned to shock.

"More like, Naruto Namikaze and I know you know it." muttered Kevin.

"Who's the other kid?" asked Tsunade, getting out of her shock.

"This here is Kevin Uchiha." said Jiraiya. "He was to nominate a hokage, for he is temporirally the leader of the Uchiha clan, which is now all wiped out except for 3."

"Four." said Kevin.

"How do you know this? There's Sasuke, you, and Itachi." said Jiraiya.

"There is one more, it is not to be revealed yet." said Kevin. 'All I know is that he wears this spiral orange mask.'

"I'm not done yet! What's with her being the fifth hokage?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, sit down and shut up." said Jiraiya.

"Absolut-" started Naruto.

"Sit down, Naruto." said Kevin, in a plain tone. "You need to learn to keep you fucking mouth shut."

Naruto sat down, thinking what would happen if he didn't, he never saw Kevin this so serious before.

"I'll say it once again, the leaf village has made it's decision to make you the fifth hokage." said Jiraiya. "Well, do you accept?"

Tsunade was thinking over her decision.

"Ugh! I don't understand any of this." said Naruto, holding onto his head.

"This is what you looked like during the first exam." said Kevin.

"What? But you weren't-" started Naruto.

"Was I?" asked Kevin. "I was one of the people to catch people."

"But I didn't-" started Naruto.

"I was all the way at the corner, Naruto." said Kevin.

Tsunade threw her cards down, "Impossible. I decline."

"Ugh! Could someone tell me what's going on?" asked Naruto. "What are we doing here? You said we were gonna bring her back to the village to cure Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei! Then, you pull this stuff of making her hokage! Then, she goes and refuses it!"

"Hmph. You're slipping Jiraiya, this apprentice isn't like your last one! He's a fool with a big mouth, funny looking too!" said Jiraiya.

"Oh yeah?" asked Naruto.

"Well, it would be very hard to measure someone with that standard." said Jiraiya. "The fourth hokage showed all the signs of being the greatest ninja in generations!"

"He was a fool, risking his own life for the village, that's a suckers bet!" said Tsunade. Naruto became angry, and the broke his chopsticks, Kevin was angry too, he can't just let her taunt his father's sensei. "They were all willing to die for the village. And they're both dead alright and the village was as safe as it ever was."

"Sounds to me, you've changed Tsunade." said Jiraiya. "I don't know what's made you act this way, but to say such things out loud?"

"Heh. Don't forget I'm not as young as I look." said Tsunade. "Sarutobi-sensei too, trying to be the hero at his age. Playing as the hokage, count me out, it's a fool's game."

Naruto punched the table and jumped towards Tsunade but Kevin stopped him cause Jiraiya couldn't.

"Let me go! Stop it! Let me at her! Man, let me go!" said Naruto.

"Stop it, Naruto. I'm mad, too. But you can't just fight a comrade cause they're pissing you off." said Kevin. "I can't stop her from pissing either me or you off. She can't just go make fun of my father's sensei but for she is older, I can't do anything."

Kevin pulled Naruto back and put him down. Naruto stood on the table.

* * *

Review. Sorry about no fights because I'm bad at them.


	13. Chapter 12: Akatsuki

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kevin and plot_**

* * *

**

**Obito, Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 12: Akatsuki

* * *

**Kevin, Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton were walking back to the village. When they made it to the gate the watchers were suprised to see Tsunade. Jiraiya went off somewhere. Kevin saw Sakura, who came running towards him and jumped to him when they were like 2-3 feet away from each other, Kevin caught her so they wouldn't fall.

"Hey, Sakura." said Kevin. "How's Sasuke, right now?"

"Seeing that he's in a hospital bed, no." said Sakura.

"Well, Tsunade's here and she's gonna heal Sasuke." said Kevin. "Do you wanna follow them or should we go someplace else?"

"Let's follow them and then go someplace else." replied Sakura. Shizune and Tonton went off somewhere. Tsunade, Kevin, Naruto, and Sakura were walking to the hospital. Naruto sadden as Sakura didn't add him to going anywhere. After a while, they were finally at the hospital. They went to Sasuke first. Tsunade put here finger on his head and Sasuke began to stir and sat up.

"Glad you're ok, Sasuke." said Kevin.

"Yeah, you got us worried." said Sakura.

"Well, we'll be leaving now." said Kevin, as he and Sakura reached for the door.

"Where are you two going?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing interesting, Naruto." said Kevin. "Just the cemetary."

"The cemetary? I thought you would go to the memorial stone since you're always there, talking to yourself, and acting all weird." said Naruto.

"Nothing you'd understand." said Kevin, as he and Sakura walked to the cemetary hand in hand. Naruto saddened, when did this happen? Kevin never got along with Sakura since they met, now they're holding hands. What was going on?

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

Kevin and Sakura finally made it to the grave of Obito Uchiha.

"You really miss him, don't you?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, but I miss mom the most." said Kevin. "I haven't seen her since I left Konoha when I was six."

They both sat down on their knees and started praying after they were done they both got up and bowed to the gravestone, then Kevin brought Sakura to Rin's grave.

"You know what, Sakura?" asked Kevin.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Mom looked a lot like you!" said Kevin.

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah! You act like her too." said Kevin. Sakura smiled.

They both sat down on their knees and started praying after they were done they both got up and bowed to the gravestone. Kevin sensed someone's or two people's chakra signature.

"Sakura, you can go on without me." said Kevin.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"Just go." said Kevin.

Sakura left and when she was out of sight Kevin talked.

"I know you're here, Itachi!" said Kevin.

The two in the shadows stepped up, it revealed a blue man with gills and a man with his sharingan on.

"Who is this kid, Itachi?" asked the blue man. "He looks weak to me."

Kevin glared at the blue man. "Don't judge on someone's appearance, fish dude."

"Kisame, this is Kevin Uchiha." said Itachi. "Kevin, this is Kisame Hoshigaki."

"And why are you introducing me to him?" asked Kevin.

"We want you to join Akatsuki." said Kisame. "Seeing how you left Konoha and went to Kiri then left Kiri to come back to Konoha."

"We don't expect an answer right away. We'll be waiting for your decision in a week at Obito's grave." said Itachi.

Before Kevin could say anything the two Akatsuki members left.

'How'd I get in this situation.' thought Kevin.


	14. Chapter 13: Big Decision

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kevin and the plot_

**Obito, Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 13: Big Decision**

* * *

Kevin was walking thinking over if he should join the Akatsuki, 'If I join Akatsuki then I'll be a rouge ninja. If I don't join Akatsuki then I won't have any information on the oranged masked dude. If I join Akatsuki then I'll get information. If I don't join then nothing will happen except if they destroy the village it will be my fault.' He kept thinking until he bumped into Itachi on the roof.

"I suggest you join." said Itachi, his sharingan wasn't on. Something clicked to Kevin, it had been in his father's words, Itachi wasn't on Akatsuki's side but on Konoha's which means he's spying on them.

Kevin smiled, "I almost forgot, Itachi, you're just spying, aren't you?"

"Yes." said Itachi.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

It's been a week since Kevin met Kisame and Itachi, he was making his way to Obito's grave.

"So, have you made your choice?" asked Kisame.

"Yes, I will join Akatsuki." said Kevin.

The other Akatsuki members walked up from the shadows.

"Welcome to Akatsuki."

A guy with red hair took out a kunai and made a slash Kevin's headband, he gave Kevin the Akatsuki uniform. Kevin put it on and closed the zipper all the way from down to its collar.

"Introduce yourselves." said the red haired guy.

"Deidara." said a blonde dude.

"Konan." said a girl with light blue hair.

"You already know me but incase you forgot I'm Kisame." said the fish dude.

"I'm Tobi!" said the guy with orange spiraled mask.

"I'm Pain." said the guy with red hair. "I'm the leader of Akatsuki."


	15. Chapter 14: A new missing nin

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kevin and the plot_

**Obito, Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 14: A new missing-nin**

* * *

"Lady Tsunade!" said Shizune, barging in Tsunade's office.

"What is it Shizune?" asked Tsunade.

"Some people have reported they have seen two Akatsuki members in the cemetary a week ago!" said Shizune.

"But Kevin and Sakura were there." said Tsunade.

"That's the problem! Sakura reported that Kevin asked her to leave after seeing two graves." said Shizune.

"What's so bad about seeing two graves?" asked Tsunade.

"Kevin went mission, just yesterday. We have come to a conclusion that Kevin joined Akatsuki." said Shizune. "People reported that they say a boy in his teens has black spiky hair, he had the Konoha headband on, it was black and long, with a slash on it and black sunglasses wearing the Akatsuki clothing."

"Report Kevin Uchiha is a missing-nin of Konoha!" said Tsunade, jumping up her seat.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade!" said Shizune, and disappeared.

'What happened to you, Kevin? What made you join Akatsuki?' thought Tsunade.


	16. Chapter 15: Finding out

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kevin and the plot_

**Obito, Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 15: Finding out**

* * *

Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura met up with each other.

"Guys, have you heard?" asked Choji.

"Heard what?" asked Naruto.

"Kevin, your teammate, joined the Akatsuki." said Choji.

"No! That's impossible! Kevin would never join them!" said Naruto.

"Tell me a time where you saw him today." said Choji.

"...Oh... He did..." said Naruto.

"But why though?" asked Kiba.

"We don't know." said Lee.

"All we know for sure is that he is, now, a missing-nin." said Neji.

'Why, Kevin?' thought Sakura.

"Maybe he didn't like us." said Shikamaru.

"That's impossible, lazy brain." said Ino. "Why would he not like us if he's going out with forehead?"

"He's going out with Sakura?" asked Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Choji, and Shikamaru.

"Yeah." said Ino. "Didn't you ever notice that they hold hands?"

"No."

"I guess we're a regular squad again, huh, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

Sakura stayed quiet, she was lost in her thoughts, 'I need to know why, Kevin.'

* * *

This is the last chapter of the story.


End file.
